Una Ganadora de Verdad
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Recuerdo bien el día en que comencé a amarlo y todo lo que él hizo para que le desarrollase estos sentimientos sin que se diese cuenta de todos los complejos e inseguridades que tanto me generaba. En el fondo sabía que nunca podría tener una relación con él por lo que le deseé felicidad con la mujer que me lo quitó dando por hecho que nunca hallaría el verdadero amor... ¿O sí?


**UNA GANADORA DE VERDAD**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fandom de The Loud House, aquí me vuelvo a presentar yo con un fic que ya tenía ganas de escribir desde hace cierto tiempo debido a la gran aceptación que han tenido mis otros tres fics de la serie (Siendo que en verdad me ha ido mucho mejor de lo que pude pensar) y como lo insinúa el Summary esto sería una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Lynn, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.**

**¿Por qué? Bueno, es que he visto alguno que otro fic o fan comic en dónde ponen a esas dos compitiendo o batallando de alguna forma para quedarse con el corazón del peliblanco (Siendo que la castaña ha ganado la mayoría de esas contiendas XD) y quise poner un poco de mi parte en esa rivalidad hecha por el Fandom y como creo que sería el desenlace tomando en cuenta los hechos y personalidades de ellas tanto en el canon de la serie como lo visto en otras historias.**

**¿Entonces quién ganará este round entre el Lynncoln y el Ronnielcon? Pues descúbranlo aquí. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y su creador original fue Chris Savino, pero esta historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi invención.**

-¡No me atrapas!- él me hacía mofa mientras corríamos por un verde prado que se extendía hasta dónde alcanzaba mi vista como si fuese infinito.

-¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mí!- afirmé acelerando mi paso compartiendo la misma risa de júbilo que él soltaba mientras deseaba que esto jamás terminase y que pudiéramos continuar así por toda la eternidad si fuese posible.

Hasta que eventualmente comencé a alcanzarlo para tirármele encima como un lobo sobre un indefenso conejito rodando unos pocos metros por el pasto hasta detenernos pero sin dejar de reír como si fuésemos todavía unos niñitos.

Solo cuando nos dimos cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos acallamos nuestras risas. Estando yo encima de él a horcajadas con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y sujetándole los hombros a la vez que él me tomaba de las muñecas dedicándome la mirada más tierna que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida acompañada de una sonrisa que resplandecía como mil soles.

No había necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna y lentamente nos acercamos para unir nuestros labios dándonos un amoroso y duradero beso ahora estando yo totalmente recargada sobre su cuerpo para abrazarnos y sentir como sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi ser haciendo que el calor de la pasión recorriese mis venas como agua transitando por canales que llevan décadas enteras secos.

-Te amo, Lincoln- le hablé con un tono meloso tan impropio de mí cuando nos separamos para respirar estando nuestros rostros cerca uno del otro a la vez que le enrollaba con mi índice derecho su tan característico mechón blanco que ha tenido desde que poseo memoria.

-Yo también te a… ¡SON LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑAN, ES HORA DE INICIAR UN NUEVO Y MARAVILLOSO DÍA EN LA CIUDAD DE ROYAL WOODS!- de repente su voz se hizo mecanizada justo cuando estaba por decirme esa palabra que tanto he anhelado escuchar de su parte.

-¡¿EH?!- me incorporé exaltada viendo de un lado a otro dándome cuenta que en vez de estar en ese bello campo me encontraba en mi habitación postrada en mi cama siendo recubierta por una cobija y vi mi mesita de noche en donde estaba ese maldito despertador que acabó con mi bella fantasía al dar las noticias y horario matutino como siempre lo hace.

-Ah cielos… solo fue un sueño, nada más que un sueño… que nunca se hará realidad- me froté los ojos malhumorada para apagar esa condenada máquina de un golpe tentada a lanzarla contra una pared porque al parecer espera hasta el momento menos oportuno para arrebatarme la efímera felicidad que ese tipo de sueños siempre me dan.

Bueno, no voy a quedarme ahí sin hacer nada y lamentarme como una niña a la que le arrancaron la cabeza de su muñeca Barbie, así que me palmeé la cara quitarme el sueño, me levanto y trueno el cuello al inclinarlo a los lados y flexiono mi cuerpo y articulaciones para evitar que la pereza me domine y haga quedarme tirada en el sofá haciendo nada de nada desperdiciando tiempo como una holgazana viendo cualquier tontería ante la TV.

Finalizando mis pequeños ejercicios fui a darme una ducha fría para desperezarme por completo y sacar de mi mente esa clase de pensamientos y no me amarguen el resto del día. Finalizado eso proseguí a secar con una toalla mi tonificada y no precisamente muy femenina o atrayente figura poseedora de unas viejas cicatrices forjada y esculpida por muchos años de duros entrenamientos, ejercicios y saludables alimentos.

Me pongo mi ropa deportiva que consistía en una blusa corta blanca con algunos detalles en rojo al igual que mis tenis, pantalones rojos, muñequeras y banda roja en la cabeza que a su vez tienen algunas partes blancas, una botella de agua y por último un reproductor de música.

-Bien, a iniciar un nuevo día- respiré hondamente el aire mañanero cuando abrí la puerta principal de mi casa, me coloqué los audífonos para oír cualquier clase de canción y comencé a trotar.

Veía lo mismo de siempre, ninguna novedad a decir verdad. Personas saliendo de sus hogares para comenzar también sus respectivas jornadas, autos andando por ahí y por allá en las calles, niños esperando en las paradas de los autobuses para ir a la escuela, dueños de mascotas paseando a sus perros u otros animales por ahí para que hagan sus necesidades, entre demás cosas de un día común y cualquier otro.

Apostaría que podrían pasar mil años y todo seguiría con su aburrida y para nada moldeable rutina… igual a como la que yo hago todas las mañanas en un muy tedioso ciclo sin fin.

Seguí trotando hasta que llegué a un parque en donde ya estaban otras personas que también se levantaron temprano para hacer ejercicios y calentamientos ya sea por sí mismos para mejorar su salud física usando unos aparatos disponibles que pueden ser usados por cualquier persona o juntos como un simple juego o pasatiempo no tomándoselo con seriedad; como detesto a estos últimos que no se toman en serio sus ejercicios.

No les presté atención y comencé haciendo barras, luego lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales, entre otros. Tal vez no vaya aumentar de forma considerable mi fuerza cada vez que hago esto todas las mañanas, pero me sirve para mantener condición, no ablandarme de ninguna manera y así des-estresarme, despejar mi mente o quitarme cualquier inquietud que pueda afligirme.

Estuve ahí alrededor de una ahora ejercitándome hasta que decidí tomar un descanso y fui a sentarme para beber de mi agua luego de quitarme la banda de mi cabeza y mantener la mirada fija en el piso por unos segundos y luego mirarme las manos mientras respiraba muy agitada.

¿Qué está pasándome? Si hace solo unas pocas semanas podría llegar a hacer todo esto por hasta incluso más de dos horas antes de reposar y recuperar el aliento. Será… ¿Será posible que ya haya llegado a los límites de lo que mi cuerpo de cuatro décadas es capaz hacer y los años ya me estén cayendo encima?

¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! ¡Eso es ridículo! Estoy en mucha condición física que la mayoría de personas promedio, incluso más que jóvenes pretenciosos que presumen ser unos completos "Adonis " a los que yo podría dejar comiendo el piso de un solo movimiento si así lo quisiera; ¡Estoy en la cúspide de lo que puede llegar a ser el cuerpo humano!

Me pasa esto por ese maldito sueño que tuve y que me hizo levantarme de malas. Claro, ¡Eso era! Es la única explicación por la que ya no tengo los ánimos suficientes para seguir ejercitándome… aunque ese sueño ya me ha pasado miles de veces antes.

Al alzar la cabeza veo como un hombre ayuda a la que supongo debe ser su novia o esposa que trataba de levantar un gran peso usando nada más que sus piernas al estar apoyada en una plataforma. Él la alentaba diciéndole que podía hacerlo y que no se rindiera no tocando directamente la carga pero sí teniendo las manos cerca de esta en caso de que las temblorosas piernas de ella colapsen, pero para la dicha de ambos, pudo alzarla por completo y por sí misma.

Él la felicitó diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba y ella a su vez comenzó a agradecerle para darse besos mientras se abrazaban a pesar de lo sudorosa que estaba intercambiando entre sí todo el cariño que una pareja que en verdad se ame se transmite entre sus integrantes.

Lo que… lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer y de dar por tener nuevamente ese tipo de contacto con el peliblanco que en más de una ocasión me ha quitado el sueño en las noches y me dedicase las mismas palabras amorosas, o al menos, alguien que siempre esté ahí para mí para apoyarme cuando me sintiese mal o felicitarme después de lograr alguna hazaña haciendo que el sentimiento de triunfo fuese totalmente satisfactorio y genuino.

Sacudo mi cabeza para sacarme esa clase de pensamientos estúpidos indignos de alguien en mi posición y me pongo de pie para continuar ejercitándome, y quién sabe, tal vez encontrarme por ahí algún tipo de reto o desafío que requiera gran fuerza o destreza física y le enseñe un par de lecciones de humildad a todos esos presumidos.

(…)

Pero dicho reto no se me presentó y finalicé mis ejercicios matinales sin novedad alguna para regresar a mi casa, reposar un poco y prepararme para ir a dar clases de defensa personal a todos aquellos individuos que deseen valerse por sí mismas para solucionar cualquier imprevisto que les pueda ocurrir y sin requerir de alguien para que vaya en su ayuda.

Al abrir la puerta fui recibida por lo mismo de siempre:

NADA

Absolutamente nada de nada, nadie que estuviese del otro lado con los brazos abiertos y me diese los buenos días preguntándome como me fue y que quería para desayunar o algo parecido. Solo era el aire mañanero y el tenue sonido del viento al pasar por la puerta lo único que me acogieron como un eterno recordatorio de lo sola que estoy y que por siempre estaré.

Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos, con tocino y jugo de naranja (El típico desayuno americano) para plantar el trasero en el sillón principal de la sala y ver a través de la TV como le está yendo a este mundo de locos y si ha ocurrido alguna novedad.

No se reportaron cosas fuera de lo usual por lo que me limité a poner el canal de deportes que hablaban sobre que dentro de un año se llevará a cabo los Juegos Olímpicos justamente aquí, en Royal Woods. Ya quiero que ese día llegue y una vez más demuestre de lo que estoy hecha y me corone como la vencedora en cada una de las categorías y retos que impongan y acallar a todos aquellos que creen que por mi "avanzada edad" ya no puedo estar a la altura de ese tipo de desafíos y que ya es momento de retirarme.

Terminado mi desayuno fui a lavar los platos y después ir a mi cuarto para alistarme a ir al gimnasio en donde doy las clases de defensa personal, pero para mí sorpresa, cuando veo la grabadora de llamadas veo que tengo una pendiente. Así que la presioné el botón con curiosidad de saber quién me pudo haber llamado a tan tempranas horas del día.

_**-"¿Estás ahí, Lynn? Soy yo, Lincoln"-**_ casi puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando oí su voz en el aparato y creí que estaba soñando despierta o algo parecido.

_**-"Necesito que me respondas este mensaje lo más pronto posible porque pasó algo maravilloso, ¡RONNIE DIO A LUZ A NUESTRO ONCEAVO HIJO! Una linda niña"-**_ su tono reflejaba una felicidad desbordante que no he oído en mucho tiempo.

_**-"Ya llamé a las demás para que vengan y vean esta nueva bendición, aquí te estaremos esperando en el hospital, ¡No te demores, adiós!"-**_ y con esto la llamada se cortó.

Me costó un poco de trabajo volver en mí porque permanecí unos instantes parada ante el contestador de llamadas debido a la impresión y fui a sentarme nuevamente en el sofá para procesar la noticia y frotarme las sienes con ambas manos.

Cada vez que recibo una llamada de su parte por lo general me alegran el día porque eso significa que no me ha olvidado y quiere seguir en contacto conmigo, pero cuando me dice una noticia de ese calibre, siento como si una jabalina se me hubiese incrustada en el pecho traspasándome justamente el corazón.

No me siento mal por saber que él es feliz, al contrario, me alegra que le esté yendo bien en la vida con la familia que ha formado, pero lo que más me molesta y hiere es que no sea yo la que pueda hacerlo feliz y que él al mismo tiempo me haga sentir satisfecha y plena viviendo a diario uno de esos bellos sueños que tanto he deseado que se hiciesen realidad como una total desesperada.

Y todo por culpa de Ronnie Anne, de esa maldita perra mexicana que le robó el corazón…

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla sorprendiéndome porque sin darme cuenta había estado soltando amargas lágrimas que me seco con furia ya empezando a rugir como si fuera un perro con rabia.

¡SE SUPONE QUE YA SOY UNA MUJER ADULTA! Ese asunto no debe afectarme en lo más mínimo y debe valerme un carajo después de todos los años que han pasado desde entonces.

¡PERO NO, AQUÍ ESTOY LAMENTÁNDOME COMO SI TODAVÍA FUESE UNA JODIDA ADOLESCENTE INMADURA QUE NO HA PODIDO SUPERAR LA ROPTURA DE SU NOVIO QUE LA DEJÓ POR OTRA! Solo que peor en mi caso porque en verdad él yo jamás fuimos una pareja real.

El tiempo no siempre cura todas las heridas y hay cosas que uno no puede olvidar o superar por más que se intente y en mi caso eso se aplica al pie de la letra porque podrían pasar mil vidas y todavía seguiría guardando estos para nada sanos sentimientos dirigidos hacia él.

¿Cuándo podré darle vuelta a la página? ¿Cuándo lograré sacármelo de la cabeza? ¿Cuándo dejaré de guardarle este desmedido rencor a la persona que me lo arrebató?

Con mi estado emocional actual no podría impartir correctamente mis clases, por lo que fui a mi cuarto de entrenamiento para desquitar toda esta carga emocional con uno de los tantos sacos de boxeo que poseo, pero me detuve cuando pase por mis repisas

Otras personas tendrían en las suyas propias libros, adornos o fotos y retratos de sus familias y seres queridos, pero las mías poseen muchos y diversos trofeos y premios. Desde los deportes que gané en primaria y secundaria, hasta las competencias en las que participé en la universidad haciendo que esta ganase muchos campeonatos y obtuviese un gran prestigio, entre otros.

Tantos eran esos trofeos que sinceramente ya se me ha olvidado el cuándo y cómo me gané muchos de ellos. En sus respectivos momentos me llenaron de una enorme dicha y felicidad cuando los sostuve en mis manos empuñándolos en lo alto para recibir los atronadores aplausos y gritos del público que alababan mi nombre haciéndome sentir la máxima campeona, casi una diosa, solo para que poco tiempo después esa satisfacción fuese reemplazada por un enorme vacío que siempre traté de llenar con el siguiente reto a superar que se me ponía al frente y así sucesivamente.

En una repisa un poco alejada del resto que está al lado de una vitrina que poseía mis trofeos más grandes, estaban las únicas fotos que tenía de la numerosa familia de la que una vez forme parte. De mis padres, mis nueve pintorescas hermanas, nuestras viejas mascotas… de Lincoln, mi único hermano varón y el único hombre que he amado en verdad.

Así es, yo Lynn Loud Jr. estuve y sigo enamorada de un miembro de mi misma sangre desde que éramos jóvenes. Sé perfectamente que suena de lo más disparatado y aberrante, pero es la verdad y no me sirve de nada negarlo.

¿Por qué? Para eso habría que remontarnos muy atrás en el tiempo…

Desde que tengo memoria era bastante diferente tanto de mis demás hermanas como a las otras chicas en general principalmente porque era bastante competitiva. Prácticamente podía hacer de cualquier cosa algún tipo de deporte o desafío que al ser superado me ponía a festejar como si hubiese ganado algún campeonato y le restregaba mi triunfo a los que perdieron ante mí, y en caso de que yo perdiese, no me detendría hasta superar al que me venció cobrándole revancha de alguna manera y restaurar mi orgullo, mi maldito y frágil ego que debía complacer a toda costa.

Una tomboy, esa sería la manera en como muchos me hubiesen descrito en esos tiempos en dónde era vista como una marimacha por mi comportamiento parecido al de un chico con exceso de energía que debía descargar de algún modo siendo bastante ruda y no pudiendo evitar ser agresiva con los que me rodean, inclusive con mis propios familiares, a quiénes en muchas ocasiones los obligué a participar en mis juegos y prácticas deportivas.

Especialmente a Lincoln, que prácticamente, se volvió mi sparring de boxeo que de un modo u otro me ayudaba con mis rutinas y mejorar mi condición física ya sea por gusto propio o porque lo obligaba sin darle mayor alternativa.

Jamás me contuve al momento de abusar de su generosidad siempre dando por hecho que me ayudaría sin chistar u objetar y sin que yo lo retribuyese al finalizar el calentamiento aparte de darle dos "golpes amistosos" en el hombro para dejarlo a un lado y proseguir con mis actividades no sabiendo valorar toda la ayuda que me ofrecía.

No me interesaba tener novio ni nada parecido y los únicos intereses que alguna vez tuve de niña eran pasajeros que olvidaba con facilidad al enfocarme únicamente en ser la mejor deportista de toda Royal Woods no importándome nada más descuidando muchos otros detalles de mi vida y relación con mi familia y con los pocos que podría considerar amigos y compañeros.

Hasta que comencé a crecer. Creo que fue a partir de los 14 años en los que comencé a fijarme en los chicos y desarrollar un verdadero interés por ellos creyendo que podría encontrar el indicado para mí sin mucha demora debido a la gran fama y reconocimiento que había ganado.

Infortunadamente las cosas no fueron así, de hecho, fueron completamente lo opuesto. Cada vez que parecía que encontraría a uno que pudiese "dar el ancho" yo lo echaba a perder una y otra vez por mi pésima actitud competitiva al también usar a mis pretendientes como sacos de boxeo obligándolos a participar en mis actividades hasta el cansancio.

Al principio creía que todos ellos era el problema al ser unos completos debiluchos incapaces de estar a mi altura y que no valían la pena, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo era el problema y mi propio Talón de Aquiles al no saber cómo comportarme y controlar esa faceta tan característica de mí.

Que gran frustración me carcomía desde adentro por eso y aumentaba al ver como varias de mis demás hermanas tenían ya parejas fijas o pretendientes tras ellas mientras yo me hundía en el lodo de la soledad y desesperación porque era una batalla, un reto, que ni con todas mis habilidades físicas podría superar.

Ahí fue donde entra Lincoln, dos años menor que yo. Cada vez que él me veía afligida, triste o molesta se sentaba junto a mí para intentar hacerme sentir mejor diciéndome que todo estará bien y que debía ser paciente porque cuando menos lo espere encontraría a mi media naranja.

Él siempre fue así de atento tanto conmigo como con todas las demás por igual a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que entre todas le hacíamos pasar con nuestras diabluras así que eso no fue lo que me hizo desarrollar esta clase de sentimientos dirigidos hacia su persona sino cierto suceso que me marcó hasta el día de hoy.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Era Halloween, yo tenía 17 años y junto con mis hermanas mayores me dirigía a la casa de Carol Pingrey, una vieja rival de Lori, que organizó una fiesta. Lincoln no vino con nosotras porque junto a Clyde, su mejor amigo, decidió acompañar a las menores a pedir dulces._

_-Como que esta va a ser la noche más divertida de nuestras vidas- afirmó la alegre e inocentona de Leni que estaba disfrazada de Peach, esa princesita que siempre es rescatada por Mario._

_-Literalmente estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- afirmó la mandona de Lori usando un traje parecido al de un sargento del ejército estando tomada de la mano con su novio, Bobby, que a su vez llevaba un traje de soldado como si eso representase la jerarquía en su relación._

_-Pues para mí esta será la noche más "dulce" del año ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Entienden?- Luan, que a su vez estaba disfrazada del Guasón de Heath Ledger, hizo uno de esos estúpidos chistes haciendo referencia a los miles de niños que van a pedir golosinas y a como ellos dos están acaramelados._

_-Yo solo quiero inyectarle Rock a todos los que estaremos ahí, sisters- Luna hizo con ambas manos la seña de Rock and Roll poseyendo maquillaje y ropas como si fuera uno de los miembros de la banda de Kiss, incluso sacó la lengua lo más que pudo._

_-Y yo patearles el trasero a todos los que asistirán ahí cuando compitamos de alguna forma- yo estaba vestida como una ninja teniendo una máscara que me cubría toda la cara y la cabeza, me froté las manos ansiosa por poder divertirme dándole una tunda a los que estuvieran ahí._

_Aunque en el fondo lo que más deseaba cuando llegase era encontrar de entre un mar de chicos con las hormonas alborotadas combinadas con fuertes dosis de alcohol a uno que pueda aguantarme el ritmo y no salga corriendo cuando lo ponga contra las cuerdas._

_Estando en la casa, que ya de por sí tenía música a todo volumen, había un montón de jóvenes disfrazados haciendo miles de babosadas lo que me hacía preguntar como Carol logró conseguir que sus padres le dieran permiso para hacer una fiesta de tal magnitud._

_Sin perder tiempo nosotras nos separamos para divertirnos. Lori fue con Bobby a bailar, Luan a asustar a quién se le cruzara en el camino con historias o bromas muy pesadas como fingir que le cortaron una de sus manos, Leni se volvió un imán para los chicos que la viesen que empezaron a competir entre ellos y demostrar quién era digno de la mano de la princesa y Luna a tocar It is Halloween de Marilyn Manson._

_Yo me uní a los juegos y desafíos que habían disponibles, como sacar manzanas de un barril lleno de agua usando solo la boca, decir el nombre de un ente sobrenatural ante un espejo 3 veces, casi partirle los brazos a chicos mayores en las vencidas y muchas otras cosas._

_Todo parecía ser mera diversión y nada más hasta que me uní a un grupo que jugaba el Juego de la Botella estando sentados alrededor de una que giraba en sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj; si tenía suerte tal vez esa habría sido la noche en la que por fin un chico me besaría de forma apasionada._

_-Muy bien, le toca a la ninja que le pateó el trasero a todos en las vencidas- me animó un chico vestido del Capitán América, así que tome la botella y la hice girar con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Y el afortunado o afortunada con el que tendrás que besuquearte es… ¡ÉL!- al detenerse el extremo de la botella señaló a un joven disfrazado de Spiderman, y aunque no le podía ver la cara por su máscara, su lenguaje corporal reveló que estaba de lo más sorprendido y apenado._

_También yo lo estaba, pero tomé la iniciativa y me levanté sin vacilar ofreciéndole una mano para que me siguiera. Dudó un poco pero me correspondió y nos dirigimos a una habitación recibiendo los chiflidos y exclamaciones pícaras del resto._

_Lo vi de reojo y supuse que era de mi misma edad al ser de mi estatura y de complexión delgada. No parecía ser el tipo de joven que se ejercitase con frecuencia, pero no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada y tal vez me llevase una sorpresa._

_Y vaya que me llevé una ENORME sorpresa._

_Al entrar al cuarto estaba oscuro ni siquiera podíamos vernos pero todavía estábamos tomados de las manos. Ninguno dijo nada y la incomodidad era más que evidente, así que carraspeé para hablar pero cambiando mi voz para que no me reconociera y se asustara o algo así._

_-Y bien… ¿Qué esperamos?- oí como él también se aclaró la garganta._

_-En-enseguida- me soltó la mano y apenas pude notar como se quitó la máscara pero seguía sin poder verle la cara, así que hice lo mismo._

_Un nuevo silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, pero volví a tomar las riendas del asunto y extendí mis manos tomándolo de los hombros notando lo delgados que son y haciendo que se sobresaltara pero no se demoró en extender las suyas para agarrarme de la cintura haciendo que también reaccionase así porque no me esperaba ese contacto._

_Sentimos como el otro nos jalaba reduciendo la distancia así que por instinto cerré los ojos por lo que iba ocurrir a continuación:_

_Me besó._

_Fue un pequeño y simple beso en los labios, nada profundo o apasionado, pero despertó en mí un mar de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, incluyendo sentimientos de placer y gozo diferentes a los que siento cuando gano algún deporte. Los únicos chicos que me habían besado hasta ese momento solo lo hicieron en las mejillas y ya, nunca alguno se atrevió a hacerlo directamente en la boca por lo que esa fue (Para mi gran vergüenza) la primera vez en probar los labios de otra persona._

_Cuando nos separamos nuevamente mantuvimos silencio, pero el dulce y embriagador sabor de sus labios me impulsó a sujetarlo con más fuerza y atraerlo plantándole otro pero de forma brusca en busca de más, porque quería mucho más de eso y no lo iba a dejar escapar así de fácil._

_Soltó unos gemidos que no podía entender por la unión de nuestras bocas, pero de a poco me correspondió abriendo su boca para iniciar una batalla de lenguas ya rodeándome la cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos. No me demoré en darme cuenta de que esta también era su primera vez por lo que debería ser un momento mágico para los dos._

_Pasó de besarme en la boca al cuello dejando un camino de besos que llegó hasta el hombro derecho a la vez que recorría mi espalda con sus manos apresándome contra sí haciéndome suspirar como jamás antes lo hice sintiendo como mi cuerpo ardía en pasión, por lo que le correspondí acariciando su cabello y lamerle una oreja seductoramente._

_No sé en qué momento terminamos acostados en la cama de ese cuarto estando él encima de mí acomodado entre mis piernas continuando besándonos y acariciándonos con toda la pasión del mundo soltando innumerables suspiros estando bañados en sudor y con el corazón latiéndonos con la potencia del motor de un auto de carreras._

_Tampoco sé cuándo nos habíamos quitado las partes superiores de nuestros disfraces para poder sentir mejor las caricias que nos dábamos, pero eso no me importó al sentirme más viva de lo que nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera me incomodó que cierta parte de su cuerpo se estaba frotando fuertemente contra mi intimidad._

_No sabía de quién se trataba, pero por el océano de infinitas emociones en el que me sumergió en esos momentos, creí que al fin encontré al chico ideal y el que me complementaría salvándome de los sentimientos de soledad y abandono que había experimentado hasta ese entonces._

_-¿Estás aquí, Lincoln? Ya casi son las 11 y sabes que mis padres no…- la escena maravillosa y mágica que construimos fue interrumpida cuando entró nada menos que Clyde que encendió la luz de la habitación -¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!_

_-¡¿CLYDE?!- ese chico y yo lo vimos por un segundo al haber sido tomados por sorpresa hasta que nos miramos directamente a los ojos y nuestras expresiones se deformaron como si hubiésemos visto la cosa más horrible del mundo._

_-¡¿LY-LY-LYNN?!- inmediatamente se separó de mí poniéndose una almohada en la entrepierna para taparse el gran bulto que se le formó ahí._

_-¡¿LI-LI-LINCOLN?!- yo cubrí mi torso desnudo con una cobija estando ambos rojos como si fuéramos ollas a presión a punto de estallar._

_-¡CLYDE, CIERRA LA PUERTA!- le ordenamos hablando sincronizados y él enseguida lo hizo luego de taparse los ojos con ambas manos estando a su vez colorado de la vergüenza y se retiró._

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- nos preguntamos mutuamente apenas logrando procesar lo que hicimos y lo que casi estuvimos a punto de hacer._

_-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ, LINCOLN?! ¡¿No se suponía que debías estar acompañando a Lily y a las demás a pedir dulces?!_

_Estaba al borde de la histeria total, no podía creer que haya sido mi propio hermano menor quién me hizo experimentar todas esas emociones ¡Y CASI LLEGAMOS A TERCERA BASE! No sé qué hubiera sido de nuestro futuro si no fuera por la divina intervención de Clyde al interrumpirnos._

_-¡ESO HICE! Y después de llevarlas a casa decidí venir con Clyde a la fiesta para divertirnos y ver si podía ligarme a una bella chica- la mente de él también estaba por colapsar y me dio la espalda para rascarse desesperado su blanca caballera -Lynn, yo te juro que de haber sabido que eras tú jamás te habría hecho todo esto. ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME! No tenía idea de…_

_-¡NO, NO, NO! Todo es mi culpa. Si no me hubiese puesto tan cachonda debido a todas las cosas que me hiciste sentir, ¡NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO!- yo debía ser justa y aceptar que tenía en parte la culpa de tal situación tan bochornosa._

_-Esto no lo puede saber nadie, ni nuestras hermanas, ni nuestros padres, ni ninguna otra persona. ¡SOLO DIOS SABE LOS ENORMES PROBLEMAS EN LOS QUE NOS METIRÍAMOS SI TODOS SE ENTERAN!- toda la lujuria y pasión que transmitía se esfumó dando paso a un terror indescriptible._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Hicimos un pacto de no hablar sobre eso con nadie y mantenerlo como el más absoluto de los secretos. Tuvimos suerte de que haya sido su amigo cuatro ojos el que nos descubrió porque de haber sido otra persona nos habríamos vuelto el hazmerreír de toda la secundaria y un millón de burlas y comentarios ofensivos nos habrían caído no solo a nosotros dos sino a nuestra familia haciendo quedar a los Loud como unos degenerados o algo parecido.

Pero aunque en un inicio estaba de lo más afectada por eso y me tomó cierto tiempo poder superarlo, ese fue el comienzo de mi fijación insana por él.

Sin darme cuenta podía pasar horas y horas enteras observándolo sentado ante el sofá principal de la casa jugando videojuegos o verlo fijamente cuando usaba nada más que su ropa interior cundo se disponía a leer sus historietas apreciando como la pubertad lo estaba volviendo un hombre guapo o no perderme cada uno de los movimientos que hacía cada vez que usaba esas gafas de realidad virtual que lo distanciaba del mundo real bailando por toda la casa sin darse cuenta de contra quien o que colisionara en el camino. ¿Por qué de repente me atraía tanto?

Hasta que un día abrí los ojos…

_**Flash Back:**_

_-¿Lynn? ¡Lynn! ¡¿LYNN?!- __en esos momentos estaba ayudando a Lana a reparar a Vanzilla pero no lo había estado prestando atención porque veía a Lincoln que estaba dentro de su piscina inflable usando nada más que una pantaloneta de Ace Savvy y unas gafas oscuras tomando una limonada como si se tratase de un millonario._

_-… Eh… que… ¿Qué pasa?- parpadeé un par de veces al apenas darme cuenta de que me hablaba._

_-Te estaba pidiendo que me pasaras la llave de tuercas acodada, pero estabas ahí toda distraída mirando a Lincoln sin parpadear- en otras circunstancias me hubiese molestado que una de mis hermanas menores me regañase pero en ese instante apenas pude disimular mi pena._

_-Parecería que estás enamorada de él o algo parecido- bromeó antes de posicionarse bajo el vehículo familiar y seguir trabajando._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

No se dio cuenta de que quedé muda ante sus palabras y como mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Yo enamorada de Lincoln? ¿De mi propio hermano menor? ¿De mi propia sangre?

¡NO, CLARO NO! Eso era ridículo, absurdo, ¡INAUDITO! No, más que inaudito ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE, ILÓGICO E INCONCEBIBLE! Claro que no podía estar enamorado de él.

¿O sí? De no ser eso verdad, ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miro fijamente enseguida vienen los recuerdos de esa noche? ¿Por qué suspiro como tonta? ¿Por qué mi corazón late con fuerza cuando me lo topaba accidentalmente en situaciones comprometedoras?

¡¿PERO EN QUÉ COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA SENTIRME ASÍ CON RESPECTO A ÉL?!

Debía ser un malentendido o una confusión generada por lo ocurrido en esa fiesta. Así que al recordar un viejo ritual espiritual cuyo propósito era apartar energías negativas y mala fortuna que en más de una ocasión realicé antes de participar en alguna competencia importante, me puse a meditar e intentar sacar de mí esos deseos impuros.

Pero al analizar los hechos, tanto lo que hicimos en ese cuarto y las sensaciones que nos generamos mutuamente, como me seguía comportando aún tiempo después de eso y mi actitud cuando lo veía fijamente sin parpadear llegando incluso a soñar despierta, me hicieron aceptar la inverosímil realidad:

Yo amaba a mi hermano.

Muy difícil me resultó asimilar eso y de hecho pasaba noches enteras sin dormir y mi rendimiento en los deportes mermó de forma significativa al pensar en eso.

Y no me ayudaba el hecho de que cuando estaba en esas condiciones él siempre se me acercaba para preguntarme que era lo que me pasaba y si había algo que pudiera hacer para sentirme mejor sin darse cuenta de que era el causante de esos enormes complejos.

Ahí fue cuando comencé a valorar en verdad todo lo que ha hecho y sacrificado por mí, incluso perdonarme las desgracias que le hice pasar cuando creí que él transmitía mala suerte. ¿Qué chica no se interesaría en alguien tan amable y considerado como lo fue él que ha sido capaz de tolerar lo que alguien como yo le ha arrojado?

¿Entonces qué iba hacer a partir de ahora? No iba ir a decirle: "Lincoln, yo no te amo como hermano, sino de forma pasional y quiero que seamos novios"

Intentar ignorarlo o mantener la distancia no sería una opción al vivir en la misma casa y teniendo que interactuar nos gustase o no por el relativamente poco espacio que compartíamos con nuestras otras 9 hermanas, nuestros padres y mascotas por lo que había momentos de fuerte tensión e incomodidad entre los dos que debíamos disimular lo mejor posible.

Por dentro sabía que sería imposible que pudiésemos tener algo, pero la parte ingenua de mí mantenía la leve esperanza de que en algún futuro podríamos ser lo más parecido a una pareja sobretodo porque en varias ocasiones cuando estábamos juntos él se sonrojaba ligeramente apenado y también quería mantenerse distante lo que me daba la falsa idea de que también tenía mis mismos complejos.

Si no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ¿Qué haría? ¿Tratar de ganarme su corazón o arrancarme el mío para despojarme de esos sentimientos? (Cosa que podría ser literal porque contaba con una científica loca como lo era Lisa que con mucho gusto me hubiese hecho una operación de ese calibre para alguno de sus experimentos)

Trataba de ser más amable y tierna con él ya dejando de usarlo para mis calentamientos o golpearlo como agradecimiento y que fuese yo la que lo apoyase a él cuando estuviese pasando por algún percance. Oír sus palabras de agradecimiento no solo me llenaban de una gran satisfacción sino que aumentaban esas pocas esperanzas de que me correspondiese algún día.

Si no fuera por una variable en esta demencial ecuación que no tomé en cuenta y que lo echaría todo a perder, o al menos, así lo vi yo en su respectivo momento:

Ronnie Anne.

La hermana menor de Bobby y el verdadero y único interés amoroso real que Lincoln alguna vez tuvo. Digamos que su "relación" era un poco complicada porque ella demostraba estar enamorada de él mediante tretas de muy mal gusto que por supuesto no le hacían gracia alguna pero aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta también la quería.

Tanto así que aun cuando ella se mudó a la ciudad seguían en contacto y juntos a su manera demostrando el gran aprecio que se tenían. A mí y a mis hermanas eso nos resultaba de lo más adorable en un inicio y hasta llegamos a insistirle casi a la fuerza a que la encarase cuando una vez vino a casa con un chicle pegado en la cabeza revelando que fue una chica la que le hizo eso.

Pero al crecer su relación o lo que sea que hayan tenido se fue marchitando y trataron de conocer a otras personas, razón por la que él fue a esa fiesta a probar suerte haciendo alusión al refrán: "amor de lejos, amor de pendejos"

Al menos hasta que ella volvió a los suburbios de Royal Woods cuando el novio de Lori quiso montar una compañía de seguridad aquí. Eso pasó cuando Lincoln tenía 16, un año después de nuestro incidente, y él estaba de lo más alegre porque su amor platónico de nuevo estaba a su alcance y podían verse en persona y no a través de una pantalla de computador.

Obviamente eso no me causaba ni una pizca de gracia y comencé a guardarle unos grandes celos, ira y rencor a esa latinoamericana y más porque la veía como una especie de reemplazo de mí.

Por más que me costara reconocerlo, ella y yo en muchos aspectos nos parecíamos, como en lo poco femeninas que éramos, lo competitivas y rudas que podíamos ser, buenas en deportes, la costumbre de darle golpecitos amistosos en un brazo como agradecimiento y en haberle causado uno que otro dolor de cabeza varias veces con alguna treta y muchas cosas más.

La odiaba… la odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a alguien más, ¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECÍA! Porque yo siempre he estado a su lado mientras que ella casi nunca estuvo para él en momentos cruciales, ¿Por qué la elegía a ella y no a mí? ¿Solo porque nuestros lazos de sangre impedían que pudiéramos ser pareja o porque tenía algo que yo no?

¡MALDITA SUDACA DE MIERDA!

Se suponía que si él era feliz yo debería serlo porque no permitió que nuestro incidente cerrara su corazón a encontrar más opciones, pero cuando golpeaba un saco de boxeo no podía evitar imaginar que la estaba machacando a golpes haciéndole sufrir como no tiene ni idea.

Que patética podía llegar al guardarle tanto rencor a una chica dos años menor que yo y que en realidad no me había hecho nada malo, ¡TODO POR ESOS MALDITOS CELOS!

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, cuando ellos tenían 17 años…

_**Flash Back:**_

_Era de noche, yo me encontraba haciendo abdominales y mis hermanas estaban metidas en sus propios asuntos hasta que Lincoln entró a la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta._

_-¡Hola, Lincoln! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Ronnie?- quiso saber Leni pintándose las uñas, pero él no le respondió y con pasos apresurados se dirigió a las escaleras ignorándonos._

_-¿Lincoln?- le llamé yo porque era raro ese comportamiento de su parte._

_-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- Lily se le acercó y tomó una mano pero enseguida su expresión se deformó a una de puro terror -¡LINCOLN, TU OJO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A TU OJO?!_

_De inmediato todas nos acercamos a él y espantadas vimos como tenía su ojo derecho completamente morado víctima de un duro golpe como si un boxeador le hubiese pegado._

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASO?!- la más pequeña de nosotras se llevó ambas manos a la boca llorando._

_-…- él no dijo nada y solo se limitó a desviar la mirada como si estuviese pensando en alguna excusa, pero yo enseguida me di cuenta de lo que en verdad pasó._

_-¿Acaso Ronnie Anne te golpeó?- alzó la cabeza viéndome con sorpresa, pero de nuevo miró a otro lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna -¡¿ACASO ELLA FUE LA QUE TE GOLPEÓ?!- lo tomé de los hombros obligándolo a encararme._

_-¿Es eso verdad, Lincoln?- exigió saber ahora Lori con tono autoritario y todas se le quedaron viendo fijamente esperando a que corroborase mis sospechas._

_-No-no, no. Ni ella ni nadie más me golpeó. E-esto fue un accidente porque me caí y golpeé mi cara contra una roca, sí, eso fue lo que pasó._

_-Un accidente, conque un accidente…- no pude evitar cerrar con fuerza mis manos alrededor de sus hombros porque no me tragué ese cuento -¿Acaso crees que somos estúpidas o qué? ¡ESA ES LA CLARA MARCA DE UN PUÑETAZO! ¡Así que dinos la verdad!- prácticamente le grite en la cara._

_Empezó a respirar agitadamente al saber que no tenía escapatoria alguna y que no le dejaríamos ir a ninguna parte hasta que nos dijese que le pasó en realidad, así que resopló._

_-Sí… Ronnie fue la que me pegó. Es que en mitad de nuestra cita ella fue al baño y de repente apareció Girl Jordan que vino a saludarme creyendo que estaba solo, se puso muy melosa conmigo y me besó justo cuando ella regresó enfureciéndola. Yo traté de explicarle las cosas y que todo era un malentendido pero no quiso razonar y me golpeó diciéndome que era un infiel casanova- explicó para secarse una lágrima que salió de su ojo sano._

_-Pe-pero no se preocupen, no me duele mucho- su corazón es tan grande, que era incluso capaz de tratar de quitarle seriedad al asunto para que ella no quedara como la mala del cuento._

_Yo estaba furiosa, no, ¡ESTABA MÁS QUE FURIOSA! No habían palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese instante. Primero reaparece de la nada para flecharle el corazón acabando con cualquier posibilidad de tener algo con él ¿Y no lo aprecia cómo se lo merece tratándolo como basura?_

_-Esa maldita… la voy a matar… ¡LA VOY A MATAR!- lo solté para enseguida tomar las llaves de Vanzilla, prendarla, ignorar los gritos de mis hermanas y dirigirme a toda velocidad hacia donde vivía esa maldita ramera._

_La ira me cegaba y no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que deseaba era partirle su inmunda cara a esa puta por lo que le hizo porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, agredía a mi hermano de esa forma y salía impune._

_Llegué a donde vive, la misma casa que habitó antes de que se mudara, y toqué varias veces la puerta apenas conteniéndome de derrumbarla de una fuerte patada._

_-¡¿Quién es?!- reconocí su inconfundible voz y me troné los nudillos al oír cómo se acercaba a la puerta -¡¿Qué es lo que…?!- al verla noté que había estado llorando como una magdalena._

_-¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!- eso no me disuadió para nada y enseguida la tomé de su blusa sacándola de su nido de ratas tirándola al césped y no le di chance de reponerse o asimilar lo que pasó porque le di una fuerte patada en la cara._

_-¡ÓYEME, CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!- se levantó apenas evitando que le pisara el rostro de cucaracha que tiene._

_-¡TÚ LE PEGASTE A MI HERMANO, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- me subí las mangas dispuesta a pelear con todo lo que tenía sin contenerme o limitarme de ninguna forma._

_Ella será bastante hábil al momento de pelear, lo admitía, pero mis dos años de ventaja en este mundo hicieron la diferencia y no me costó mucho esfuerzo someterla y tenerla a mi merced haciéndole sufrir como se lo merecía y pagara por lo que le hizo a Lincoln, aunque en el fondo, aprovechaba la ocasión para descargar toda la ira, estrés, frustración demás emociones negativas que había acumulado en mi interior por mis sentimientos dirigidos hacia él._

_Un buen método "terapéutico" se le pudo haber llamado a eso._

_Tan enfocaba estaba en machacarla que no supe en que momento mis hermanas y Lincoln habían llegado al lugar de los hechos pidiéndome que me detuviera, pero no les hice caso y continué pegándole sin piedad alguna._

_-¡¿Vas alejarte de Lincoln?!- la tenía inmovilizada contra el suelo agarrándole el cuello con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le deformaba el rostro a golpes -¡¿Te vas a mantener alejada de Lincoln?!- logré tirarle un par de dientes -¡¿TE PREGUNTÉ SI TE VAS A ALEJAR DE ÉL?!_

_-Ah… ah… jo… ¡JÓDETE, MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!- demostró tener un gran valor al escupirme sangre._

_-¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A…!- iba a darle el golpe final, pero sentí que alguien me abrazó por la cintura apartándome de ella, era mi propio hermano -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lincoln?!- me agité con violencia para quitármelo de encima._

_-¡LYNN, POR FAVOR, YA NO LA GOLPEES!- a duras penas él me contenía gimiendo desesperado. No pude evitar impresionarme al ver que a pesar de lo que ella le hizo intentaba defenderla._

_-¡ESA PUTA TE GOLPEÓ PRIMERO!- pero la cólera seguía dominándome y lo tomé de las muñecas para deshacerme de su agarre._

_-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!- ejerció todas sus fuerzas en un último intento de mantenerme bajo control ya soltando ríos de lágrimas tanto por su ojo bueno como por el herido._

_-¡LINCOLN, SUÉLTAME!- al quitarme sus manos de encima lo aparté para enseguida volver a tomar a esa jodida sudaca del cuello -¡TÚ NO TE MERECES A ALGUIEN COMO ÉL!- amañé con rematarla._

_-¡QUE LA DEJES, MALDITA SEA!- no me esperaba para nada que él, en un ataque de ira, me tirase al piso al propinarme un certero puñetazo al rostro que me partió la nariz._

_Me tomó unos cuantos segundos asimilar lo que pasó, pero al incorporarme llevándome una mano a la cara vi en él una mirada de odio que nunca antes había visto por parte de alguien más y que me dedicaba exclusivamente a mí cuando abrazó a esa loba de forma protectora._

_-Pe-pero Lincoln…- era incapaz de comprender porque me hizo eso si se supone que lo estaba defendiendo, hasta que vi lo que estaba a mí alrededor._

_Todas nuestras hermanas nos veían aterrorizadas, en especial la pequeña Lily que me miraba como si me hubiese convertido en el monstruo más horripilante que ha existido alguna vez y abrazaba con fuerza a Leni temblando del miedo. No estaban solas, porque muchos transeúntes también quedaron impactados por semejante escena casi digna de una película de terror._

_Luego vi mis manos manchadas de sangre y luego a Ronnie que seguía siendo abrazada por Lincoln que la apegó a su cuerpo temiendo que me le volviera a abalanzar encima para seguir pegándole._

_¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Tan fácil dejé que mis celos, frustración e ira acumuladas por dos años me hicieran estallar de forma tan nefasta? ¡¿EN QUÉ ME ESTABA CONVIRTIENDO? ¡¿En dónde estaba toda la disciplina que había adquirido cuando hacía mis entrenamientos?!_

_-Chi-chicas… Lincoln, yo… yo…- intenté acercármeles pero todas retrocedieron y las mayores de igual forma abrazaron a las menores -¿Qué he hecho…? ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!- no teniendo nada más que hacer ahí, me retiré corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas podrían darme dejando atrás un leve rastro de lágrimas._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Ese fue el punto de quiebre. Cualquier efímera esperanza de ganarme el corazón de mi hermano se esfumo con mi acto barbárico, de hecho, solo conseguí que el vínculo entre ellos se fortaleciera y que él por mucho tiempo me guardase un enorme resentimiento no queriendo saber de mí.

No me quedaba más opción que resignarme, desearle la mejor de las suertes e intentar seguir con mi vida lo mejor posible. A sabiendas de que jamás lograría hacer que él me viese del mismo modo en que yo lo veía, traté de encontrar a otro joven que pudiese llenar ese enorme agujero en mi pecho mientras estaba en la universidad pero ninguno dio el ancho o me hizo sentir aunque sea una décima parte de lo que él alguna vez generó en mí.

¡CIELOS, HASTA TRATÉ DE EXPERIMENTAR TENER ALGO CON OTRAS CHICAS! Pero solo conseguía el mismo resultado y nada más, así que solo me enfocaba en los deportes, en ser la mejor, en llevar a los equipos en los que estaba a ganar y ser codiciada por diversos grupos de atletismo que en más de una ocasión me hicieron sentir realmente apreciada llenando parcialmente ese enorme agujero en dónde se supone debería estar mi corazón y que no me sintiese sola.

Y eso me ha llevado hasta dónde estoy justo ahora lamentándome. Estos trofeos, reconocimientos y premios fríos, insípidos y sin vida ya no representan mis días de triunfo y gloria, no, ahora solo son un recordatorio perpetuo de mi monumental fracaso tanto por no haber logrado ganarme el amor de Lincoln como por no haber conseguido jamás a alguien que me hiciera superarlo y dejar de ser la mujer sola y amargada que siempre seré.

Nunca sabré lo que se siente despertarse todas las mañanas estando en los brazos de otra persona que me diga: "Buenos días, cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste?" para que a continuación me diese un beso amoroso, tampoco experimentaré la dicha de ser una madre y tener hijos que al verme digan: "¡HOLA, MAMI!" a los que pueda cuidar, educar y transmitirles todo lo que sé.

Ese será mi legado en este mundo: Lynn Loud, la fracasada más grande del mundo, una perdedora de verdad que las futuras generaciones verán con burla creyendo que mi vida solo fue un chiste de muy mal gusto por lo trágicamente estúpida que fue.

Cualquier persona podría decir que al tener nueve hermanas y un hermano sería suficiente para que ese sentimiento de soledad disminuyese por lo supuestamente unidos que debemos ser como familia, pero no es así, porque o yo me he distanciado de ellas sin que me diese cuenta o ellas no han querido seguir en contacto conmigo apenas interactuando entre nosotras mismas cuando nos juntamos en alguna reunión familiar o celebración desplazándome de sus vidas no queriendo saber más de mí (Esto seguramente lo más lógico tomando en cuenta los malestares que les causé de jóvenes haciendo que me repudiasen)

Siendo solo Lincoln el único que me habla con frecuencia, como ya lo dije antes, y que quiere que siga comunicada con él nunca percatándose de lo que ha generado en mí y es mejor que esto siga así porque si se enterase de los sentimientos que todavía le guardo, lo perdería para siempre sin poder recuperarlo.

Al haber molido a golpes a ese pobre saco de boxeo me sentí lo suficientemente mejor para ir a dar mis clases de defensa personal y no desquitarme con mis pobres alumnos que no tienen la culpa de nada.

(…)

Ahora mismo estaba sentada secándome el sudor de la frente con una toalla mirando en mi celular las fotos que Lincoln me envió, tanto de él con su mujer que cargaba a su nueva hija, otra de sus muy peculiares diez hijos para que viese lo mucho que han crecido y luego otra de todos ellos juntos como una amorosa familia feliz. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que cuando termine aquí iré lo más rápido posible a verlos.

Sonreí con tristeza al gemir no pudiendo evitar preguntarme como sería mi vida ahora mismo si lo hubiera logrado enamorar y fuese yo su esposa y madre de tantos hijos, claro, suponiendo que pudiéramos tener estos sin complicaciones de salud por ser hermanos. ¿Con mi actitud hubiera logrado ser una buena mamá o lo hubiese arruinado de forma irreparable?

-Oiga, señorita, ¿Está bien?- me sobresalté cuando alguien me tomó de un hombro y de nuevo no me percaté cuando solté esas estúpidas lágrimas de pena y desdicha.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien, no me pasa nada- con brusquedad me quité la mano de esa persona encima.

-¿Segura?- insistió esa persona. Al girar para verla resultó ser un hombre muy alto, de al menos 1,90 metros de estatura, bastante musculoso, rubio-castaño y ojos azul oscuro con los que me veía con una preocupación genuina; no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me miró de ese modo.

-Te dije que estoy bien, no me pasa nada- seguí igual de cortante y me levanté sin siquiera molestarme en volver a mirarlo para acostarme en una plataforma dispuesta a levantar unas mancuernas que pesaban alrededor de unos 200 kilos; esperaba que con eso se me quitara el pesar y angustia.

Pude levantarla unas tres veces de seguido pudiendo sentir como el esfuerzo físico me bajaba el mal genio, pero en el cuarto levantamiento…

-Ah… ¡AAAGGG!- mis brazos comenzaron a temblar desesperadamente al tratar de alzar las pesas y sentí como la sangre se me subió a la cabeza amenazando con estallarme las venas -¡MALDITA SEA!- grité presa de un dolor insoportable porque se dislocó el codo derecho y la barra me cayó encima comprimiéndome el pecho sintiendo como mi caja torácica estaba por romperse.

¡¿ACASO IBA A MORIR DE UNA FORMA TAN ESTÚPIDA?! ¡¿QUEDAR GRAVEMENTE HERIDA Y LISIADA NO PUDIENDO PRACTICAR MÁS DEPORTES SERÍA MI CASTIGO DEFINITIVO?!

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- pero enseguida ese mismo tipo se me acercó, tomó la mancuerna y con facilidad la alzó para ponerla en su lugar -¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- me ayudó a incorporarme.

-¡¿ME VEO BIEN ACASO?!- expresé presa del dolor y la ira sujetándome mi brazo herido -¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA, RÁPIDO!- solicité apenas conteniendo ahora lágrimas de dolor físico que casi se puede comparar con el emocional que he tenido por todos estos años.

-¡Descuide, yo le ayudo!- él me tomó el brazo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ¡KRANK! Me lo acomodó de un solo movimiento -¿Está mejor?- colocó una mano en mi espalda cuando me encorvé para sobarme.

-Este… sí, sí. Mucho mejor, gra… gracias- nunca he sido del tipo de persona que diga "gracias" con frecuencia pero ese tipo se las tenía bien merecidas -auch…- me volví a sobar el brazo.

-De nada, señorita. Pero le aconsejo que vaya a un hospital para asegurarse de que esté bien y fuera de peligro- él me sonrió de una manera amigable que no me merecía por como lo traté hace unos instantes -oiga… ¿Usted no es la famosa Lynn Loud? ¿La que pudo ganar el campeonato nacional de atletismo por 5 años seguidos?

-¿Ah? Oh sí, soy ella misma- afirmé después de estirar y retraer mi brazo herido para asegurarme de que no estuviese en verdad muy grave.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡ES UN PLACER CONOCERLA!- expresó con el entusiasmo de un niño chiquito que contrastaba con su ruda apariencia -déjeme presentarme, yo soy Jack Stouch- tuvo la cortesía de ofrecerme no su mano derecha, sino la izquierda a modo de saludo.

-Eh… ¿Hola?- extrañada le correspondí el gesto porque por lo general los hombres que me reconocen mantienen la distancia pensando que les podría volar los dientes de un golpe por mis grandes hazañas deportivas -¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- nunca lo he visto en todas las veces que vengo a dar mis clases de defensa personal en el gimnasio.

-Sí, me mudé hace una semana y solo hasta ahora he podido venir aquí a mantenerme en forma. Pero de haber sabido que aquí viene la legendaria Lynn Loud, habría venido enseguida, he sido un admirador suyo desde que era un chico- al verlo mejor calculaba que tendría alrededor de 25 o 30 años de edad.

-Pues… me halagas- estaba algo incómoda, tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que algún admirador se me acercó para dedicarme tal cumplido.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás pensé en toparme con una de las personas que me motivo a tener una vida sana de ejercicios, dedicada a los deportes y superar los diversos desafíos que se me impongan- me resultaba irónico que yo inspirase esto en alguien más tomando en cuenta que yo misma no he sido capaz de superar mis obstáculos y demonios internos.

-De nada, supongo- rasqué la parte trasera de mi cuello sintiendo un ligero ardor en mis cachetes.

-Sí, bueno, este… sé que esto es algo un poco atrevido, pero ¿Puedo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas? Siempre he querido saber que llevó a una de las más grandes deportistas del país a ser lo que es ahora.

Tuve que suprimir una risa irónica ante eso, si tan solo supiese mis verdaderos motivos por los cuáles llegué a ser una deportista de élite… pero si se tomó la enorme molestia de ayudarme y evitar que quedase lisiada por el resto de mi vida, supongo que le puedo concebir alguna especie de entrevista.

-Pues verás… ¿Jack? Todo comenzó cuando era jovencita perteneciente a una familia de 10 chicas y un chico…- estas palabras lo asombraron bastante, ¿Quién no se sorprendería al oír que tengo 10 hermanos de lo más peculiares?

Pero aun omitiendo ciertos detalles de mi vida personal, si tuvimos una charla agradable en contándole muchas de mis vivencias a la vez que él me dijo que era el hermano mayor de dos mellizos llamados Edward y Brittany proveniente de los Ángeles, California, y que si se mudó a Royal Woods es por asuntos académicos y porque, para mi gran sorpresa, también quería participar en las Olimpiadas que se harán dentro de poco.

-Estas en verdad serían las primeras Olimpiadas en las que participaría, ¿Qué me aconsejaría?- quiso saber mi opinión como un alumno pidiéndole consejo a su tutor.

-Ummm…- me puse a pensar en que decirle recordando las veces en las que me he preparado para hacer alguna proeza deportiva -lo que te recomiendo es que pongas tu mente en blanco, olvídate de los problemas de la vida y enfócate únicamente en tu objetivo y solamente en este y en nada más. Para cualquier deportista no hay peor enemigo que los problemas de índole personal que solo entorpezcan tu desempeño al impedirte dar tu máximo potencial llenándote de dudas e inseguridades- si no fuese por mi disciplina, los complejos generados por mis sentimientos por Lincoln me habrían hecho tropezar en miles de ocasiones.

-Ya veo… muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha dicho, Señora Loud- también se me hacía raro que alguien se dirigiese a mí como "Señora Loud"

-Puedes llamarme Lynn, si quieres- le propuse porque ese término me hacía sentir mayor de lo que ya soy.

-Como diga Se… Lynn- corrigió a último segundo haciéndome reír un poco -bueno, ya es hora de irme. Fue todo un placer hablar con una leyenda del deporte como lo es usted.

-El placer fue todo mío, Jack. Si quieres más consejos, siempre estaré aquí para ejercitar e impartir clases de defensa personal- le ofrecí con un tono amistoso que también desconozco cuando lo usé por última vez.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por todo, adiós- se despidió y se retiró.

No pude evitar verlo fijamente mientras se alejaba apreciando su amplia espalda y grandes músculos trabajados de forma natural sin usar esteroides o métodos tramposos que muchos usan para ganar masa muscular rápidamente siendo él prácticamente el arquetipo de la masculinidad y de lo que puede llegar a convertirse el cuerpo de un hombre con trabajo duro.

Un "buen partido" como muchas jovencitas lo llamarían, y en vez de ser uno de esos patanes presumidos que molestan a los demás que son más pequeños que ellos para sentirse bien consigo mismos, él parece ser más bien alguien humilde y tranquilo que no le gusta lastimar a nadie e incluso ofrecerle la mano a cualquiera que esté en apuros como lo hizo conmigo… se parece un poco a Lincoln en ese sentido.

Lo que hice ahora sin darme cuenta fue soltar un leve suspiro soñador.

¿Un hombre de mínimo 15 años más joven que yo y quién apenas conozco me hizo reaccionar de esa manera? ¡VAYA LOCURA! Pero sí, debía admitir que no solo era muy guapo y todo eso, sino que por las cosas que me dijo y como se expresó, en verdad es de esa clase de tipos que son muy escasos y no caen del cielo todos los días (Además de que eso no suena tan disparatado como que yo le siga guardando fuertes sentimientos a mi hermano menor)

Pero quién sabe, si nuestro encuentro fue por obra del destino y no solo por mera buena suerte tal vez con el tiempo si él en verdad frecuentará este gimnasio me saque del pozo de la soledad en la que he estado sumergida por tantos años volviéndose lo más cercano a un amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, o en el mejor de los casos, más que eso.

Ya he mantenido cerrado mi corazón demasiado tiempo y si se me está dando la oportunidad de al fin darle vuelta a la página y cerrar esas viejas heridas no la puedo desaprovechar y debo recibirla con los brazos abiertos, ¿Y por qué no? Ver esto como mi máximo reto a vencer.

Porque ninguna prueba para cualquier persona es más difícil que superar sus complejos, miedos y demonios internos y si logro superarla al fin podré coronarme, después de tantos calvarios y éxitos vacíos, como…

_**UNA GANADORA DE VERDAD…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado 03/02/2020.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot sobre Lynn. No tienen idea de lo difícil que me resultó no solo porque es la primera vez que hago una historia contada desde su punto de vista sino por también reflejar lo sola y vacía que se siente junto con los grandes complejos que tiene por sus sentimientos dirigidos hacia a Lincoln y como fue se enamoró de este.**

**Eso último lo hice así porque me di cuenta que en muchos fics solo se muestran que Lynn, o alguna de las chicas Loud, ya están enamoradas de él así como así sin tener mayor trasfondo o motivos por los cuales lo amen de esa forma. Por lo que quise darle un giro a eso y mostrar como ella se fue enamorando del peliblanco que es Shipeado con montones de personajes XD**

**¿Pero entonces ella si encontrará el amor y felicidad con ese tal Jack? (Que aclaro, es un OC inventado por mí) solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Y por último quiero decir que este fic es un Spin Off de mi primera historia de TLH: "La Siguiente Generación" que muestra la vida de un Lincoln adulto casado con Ronnie Anne y sus muy pintorescos 11 hijos e hijas XD**

**Así que hasta la próxima y si les gusto este fic centrado en Lynn, les digo que en algún momento también haré One-Shots centrados en sus hermanas y como han sido sus respectivas vidas como mujeres adultas también teniendo sus subidas y bajadas ;)**

**Posdata: también tengo otro par de fics de la serie llamados "Engranes de Guerra" que es un A/U en donde Lincoln es sargento y debe guiar a su pelotón en una misión enfrentándose a todo tipo de monstruos y el otro es "Historias de Pesadillas" que es una colección de cuentos de terror. Puede que esas historias les gusten ;D**


End file.
